


Be free

by JisooSZ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "romance" i guess, M/M, Not porn or plot, So much fluff please stop me, im soft, only fluff, too short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisooSZ/pseuds/JisooSZ
Summary: «Eres precioso cuando eres libre».





	Be free

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto cuando se suponía que estaba trabajando así que lo dejo por aquí y eso
> 
> (aún no supero la s8 de Voltron)

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando él sonrió, lo único que pudo apreciarse fueron sus dientes blancos en la semi oscuridad. A la sonrisa le siguió una corta risa que llenó la habitación. Gracias al agradable silencio, fue plenamente consciente de la forma en la que su corazón se aceleró con simplemente oír su risa.

Sus dedos recorrieron suavemente la mejilla contraria, repasando inconscientemente la gran cicatriz que surcaba de su mejilla izquierda hasta su mandíbula. Él se pegó a su mano como una polilla a la luz, sus ojos morados brillando con ese _algo_ que hacía que su mundo girase sin control. Y sólo ocurría cuando le miraba.

Atrapó un mechón de pelo negro y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, ganándose otra bonita sonrisa. Y pensar que un chico tan serio podría tener la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Su mano se deslizó un poco más allá y acarició el cabello que nacía en la nuca, ganándose un suave estremecimiento por parte del otro. Dulce recompensa.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el fino cabello y tiró de él sin fuerza, sin intención de hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

El colchón se quejó a pesar de que se estiraron lentamente, uno encima del otro, sin despegar las miradas de los ojos contrarios ni un solo segundo. El azul chocando contra el morado.

Los labios se acercaron tímidos. Lance aún no apartaba su mano de la nuca contraria, por lo que fue fácil cerrar la distancia con un firme empujón.

Una calidez agradable se alojó en su pecho cuando por fin se besaron. El repiqueteo constante del latido de su corazón contra sus oídos volvió a acelerarse, como una especie de recordatorio de lo que sucedía.

Su mano libre inquieta se deslizó por la espalda desnuda de Keith, sus dedos delineando cada vértebra, encontrando un hueco en la cadera cuando llegó al final.

― Lance… ―su nombre vino en forma de suspiro y sintió que podría morir ahí mismo y habría valido la pena. Sin darse cuenta, sonreía contra los labios contrarios. Con lo que seguramente Keith le molestaría llamando “sonrisa de idiota enamorado”―. Eres precioso cuando eres libre.

No supo exactamente qué quería decir con eso, por lo que separó un poquito de él, sólo para ver aquellos ojos morados mirándole con intensidad. Con tanta que todo su cuerpo pareció temblar. Asintió, sin saber realmente por qué, y se sintió ansioso por volver a probar sus labios.

Una y otra vez, sin descanso. Sin detenerse jamás. Eso era justo en lo que quería pensar.

Ni en guerras intergalácticas, ni en imperios esclavistas, ni en leones mecánicos, ni en civilizaciones agonizantes. Tan sólo en él y Keith, en Keith y él.

Tan sólo eso, y todo sería perfecto.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
